


i wanna see you looking up

by tesselated



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselated/pseuds/tesselated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma likes watching Hinata and Kageyama, the way their dynamic with each other is completely different than his dynamic with either of them. It’s interesting, and more pressingly, it’s <i>hot</i>, in a way he doesn’t find most people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna see you looking up

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes here is some 100% pwp kenma/hinata/kageyama smut thank u for playing. title is from nicki minaj's masterpiece "get on your knees"  
> (also everyone is obviously aged up 18+!!)

It’s overwhelming, sometimes, the three of them.

“Come here,” Hinata murmurs, eyes half-lidded. He’s straddled over Kageyama’s hips, still where he was riding him steadily a moment before, gesturing for Kenma to come closer.

It startles Kenma out of his own thoughts, out of the rapt attention he had been paying them. Kageyama looks over at him too, eyes dark and hungry. Kageyama is intense, he’s always been intense; Hinata looks more worn out and happy, his mouth lifting into half a grin as Kenma scoots over toward him. 

As he moves, Kenma remembers just how uncomfortably hard he is. He had just been about to get himself out of his briefs, start jerking himself off, but as he gets closer, Hinata reaches out for his hand to hold. 

“C’mere,” Hinata says again, pulling him by the hand until he’s close enough for Hinata to lean over and kiss, grinning into Kenma’s mouth. He starts his rhythm against Kageyama again, eliciting a low moan as Kageyama tosses his head back. Kenma watches him from the corner of his eyes, watches the way he’s content to lose himself quietly underneath Hinata. 

Their kiss is messy, their lips coming unaligned as Hinata moves up and down and starts breathing heavily, and Kenma moves to kiss Hinata’s neck instead. Their hands are still linked and just as Kenma is starting to really wish that they weren’t, Hinata pulls his away and reaches for the waistband of Kenma’s underwear. Kenma gasps against Hinata’s collarbone when Hinata’s small hand finds the shaft of his dick, his stroke messy and imprecise. But it does the job, and he exhales shakily, letting his forehead rest on Hinata’s shoulder.

It’s rare he gets this involved in sex, and he feels Kageyama staring at him like he’s studying something. The attention is nice, sometimes, and he feels good with Hinata’s hands and Kageyama’s eyes on him. 

Hinata gasps out a moan unexpectedly as he rocks down onto Kageyama, and his grip loosens on Kenma as he repeats the angle. He’s noisy, something that never surprised Kenma, and his volume picks up as he goes faster, eyes closed and head tipped back. Kenma ignores his hard-on, half pulled out of his underwear, and moves his hand to Hinata’s hip as reassurance. 

Kageyama is gasping at Hinata’s pace, arm slung over his face. His dark hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Kenma pulls away from Hinata to push it back off of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama’s arm moves and he’s looking up at Kenma with minute surprise, the same way he always does when Kenma initiates affection. Kenma grins small at the expression before leaning down and kissing him, noting the gasp he lets out. Kageyama is a good kisser, even when he’s this distracted, and when Kenma brings his left hand down to stroke himself with the pressure he needs, something in him sighs in relief. Hinata is still making noise above them, and Kenma distantly wonders if he’ll come without touching himself, like he can do sometimes. It’s impressive, and Kenma likes to watch it. 

Hinata starts letting out shuddering noises and Kageyama must have the same idea as Kenma, because they both pull back from the kiss to watch him. The muscles in Hinata’s thighs are shaking and he leans over, his hands pressing Kageyama further down into the mattress of the bed. 

Kageyama moves to take advantage of the leverage Hinata’s new position gives him, his hips moving up, but Hinata presses his palms down against Kageyama’s chest harder, blunt nails making impressions on Kageyama’s skin. “Stop. Me first, Tobio.” 

The words come out of Hinata’s mouth shaky and breathy but Kageyama follows orders, a pained look on his face as he stills and lets Hinata fuck himself on him, and Kenma’s hand starts moving on himself again. Hinata bites his lip, nails digging into Kageyama’s skin and eyebrows furrowed, and Kenma can see Hinata’s orgasm start before it does, the muscles of his legs tensing and releasing as Hinata lets out one last broken noise and comes, dick leaking onto Kageyama’s stomach without anything touching it. 

His grip goes slack on Kageyama’s chest, and he nods slowly down at Kageyama, gives him permission. Kageyama lets out a noise that sounds thankful and his hips pump quick and hard against Hinata, and Kenma goes faster on himself as well. He likes watching them, the way their dynamic with each other is completely different than his dynamic with either of them. It’s interesting, and more pressingly, it’s _hot_ , in a way Kenma doesn’t find most people. 

Kageyama is breathing heavy and Hinata is still pressed on top of him, whispering something that might be “come on,” over and over in his ear. Kenma feels his stomach tighten and realizes he’s going to come before Kageyama, and before he can finish the thought he gasps quietly, spilling over his hand and capturing both Hinata and Kageyama’s attention. Hinata gives him a small smile, sated from his orgasm, but Kageyama just looks even more intense than he had earlier. 

“Come on,” Kenma repeats Hinata’s words, pushing the hair off Kageyama’s forehead again, and Kageyama lets out a desperate noise. 

“Come for us,” Hinata tells him, and when it pushes Kageyama over the edge Kenma doesn’t blame him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kageyama manages on his last thrust, his breathing evening out as he lies back against the bed.

“You did good.” Hinata tells him as he pulls himself off of Kageyama, wincing at the loss. He rolls over between Kenma and Kageyama, sighing happily. 

“Th-thanks,” Kageyama mutters like he’s embarrassed, rubbing his face with his hands. 

The marks from Hinata’s nails on his chest are red and angry, and Kenma leans over to run his fingers across them. Kageyama sucks in a breath at the feeling, and it makes Kenma grin. Hinata is rough with him, but Kenma doesn’t know how to be like that, how to order Kageyama around the way he wants sometimes. So Kenma’s this instead, gentle fingers running over the marks Hinata leaves on Kageyama, tissues cleaning the mess off of everyone, leaning over Hinata to kiss Kageyama’s cheek softly. 

It’s a tangle of limbs, the three of them squeezed into a bed that might technically be too small for them, but Kenma likes it. Hinata clings to his side and Kageyama blushes at his touch and it all makes him feel warm and heavy. 

Later, they’re crowded into the kitchen of Kenma’s apartment, Kenma adding spices to the pot of noodles in front of him while Shouyou kicks his feet in the air where he’s sitting on the counter, arguing with Kageyama over which one of them is better at Kenma’s least favorite video game that they’ve latched onto.

It’s overwhelming, the three of them. A lot of noise and chaos, enough to put Kenma out of his element sometimes. But, he thinks, grinning at their conversation and the name-calling it’s resorted to, it’s nice.


End file.
